1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straddle type-vehicles in general and, in particular, to a straddle type vehicle having a rear light assembly for providing sufficient light on an aft end of the vehicle at least during operating conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some straddle type vehicles (e.g., motor scooters) are typically driven on highways, streets and roads during both the daytime and nighttime. As a result, straddle type vehicles typically have an exterior lighting system including a taillight and a pair of rear turning lights attached to the body frame of the vehicle. In addition, riders often desire to store cargo and other belongings in the vehicle during its operation. Storage space is limited in a straddle type vehicle and it is well known for such vehicles to have a trunk space, which often is located in the rear of the vehicle and is capable of storing cargo and other belongings of the rider. However, due to the compact nature of a straddle type vehicle and the desire to have the trunk as large as possible, the trunk's cover often comprises a significant portion of the rear surface of the vehicle.
Prior straddle type vehicles have placed the taillight and rear turning lights directly on the cover of the trunk since this was the most feasible location for such lights. While this approach allows a rider to store belongings in the open space contained in the trunk, the taillight and rear turning lights are often made smaller.
Consequently, there exists a need for a rear light assembly that provides larger rear lights, including a taillight and pair of turning lights, to enhance visibility of the vehicle and of its turn and braking indicators while still providing for ample trunk space.